Remembrance
by Cassiel16
Summary: Bella keeps running into a strange girl with spiky hair and yellow eyes, and it always seems to be in times of need. The first couple of times she thought she had imagined the whole thing, but now, she's older and she knows better. What she wants to know now is why after twelve years they all look the same and how Alice has been there every time she's needed her.
1. Chapter 1

**Heya guys. Here's a new story for ya! Not going to be nearly as long as Not Alone, but I had the thought and it wouldn't go away no matter how hard I tried to make it. Not Alone is done, but I'm making some final changes :) That being said, let us focus on this. I haven't spent too much time with little kids so I am guessing at speech and what not. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Thanks for checking this out. Love always,**

 **Cassiel**

 **Isabella Swan- 6 years old**

"Bella! Come on!"

"Timmy, hold on!" I yell at Timmy my best friend.

"Don't be such a girl, Bella!" Timmy shouts in front of me.

"Hey!" I yell back, mad that he called me a girl, and hurry to catch up with him. Timmy looks back at me before running off as fast as he can, calling me a slow poke. I call after him but I trip over something and land on the ground.

My hands and knees hurt and when I get up my ankle hurts enough that I start to cry. Not wanting Timmy to laugh at me, I wipe the tears away and swallow. I sit on the log that I tripped over and look around. I don't know where I am and it's starting to get cold. It looks similar to where I live, but mommy said that we weren't close.

Mommy said that we were going to vacation with a friend of hers who lived in Alaska. That she had a son who was my age and that we would get along great! Timmy was nice, but he liked to pick on me alot. He told me he had a secret place in the woods outside his house and he wanted to show me. So we left and he wanted to race, saying that girls aren't allowed to see his secret place, but that if I could beat him he would let me, just this once.

"Timmy! This isn't funny! I'm scared." I can feel my eyes burning but I refuse to cry cause mommy calls me her big girl. "Big girls don't cry, Bella. Timmy will never show you his secret place if you do!" I wipe at my eyes and suck in a deep breath. I stand up and start to walk in the direction of Timmy's house. If Timmy is going to be mean and leave me out here then I don't want to play anymore.

I start walking and walking and walking. I don't remember it taking this long to get to Timmy's house before, but I went in the direction we came from. The forest is starting to get scary and it's really cold out. It's starting to get dark and I know that at home the street lights would be on and I would have to be inside. I don't want mommy to be mad so I continue walking.

I walk until my feet get tired and I can't walk anymore. I find another log and sit down. I can't be far from Timmy's now.

"Timmy! Mommy! Mrs. Holland!" I yell but no one answers. I sit quiet once more and look around. Everything looks the same. Trees and leaves and...green and brown. Stupid forest. Stupid Tommy for leaving me behind. I don't like Alaska.

I jump when something makes a loud noise behind me but I remember Mrs. Holland telling me all about the owls that live near them and the sounds they make. I look around for it, but I can't see it. Stupid owls. I jump again when there is a loud snap and climb further onto the log.

"Wh-who's there? Mommy? Timmy? Timmy, if that's you this isn't funny! I want to go home!" I say but no noise comes from where the snapping came from. I feel the tears start running down my face but I don't care. "Please, I'm scared and I want to go home." No one answers but I see something move and I scream. The shadow steps into light right in front of my log.

"Hey, hey shhh. It's okay sweetie. Hey, it's alright." The girl says and I stop screaming. She smiles and kneels down. "What's your name?"

"Is-Isabella." I say trying not to cry.

"What a pretty name for a pretty girl! Hi Isabella, I'm Alice."

"Bella. Just Bella." I say, I don't like to be called Isabella even by scary strangers.

"Bella. Where are your mom and dad?" Alice asks and I relax a little, letting my feet dangle off the log.

"Daddy is at home and Mommy is at Timmy's house. Mommy and I are on vacation. Timmy was going to show me his secret place, but he ran too fast and I tripped and mommy and Mrs. Holland are going to be mad that I didn't come home." I say and I can feel the tears again.

"Oh, sweetheart no. Your mommy isn't going to be mad. Do you know Timmy's address?" I shake my head and she smiles. "That's okay. Hey, Bella, would you like to come to my house and call your mommy? So that she can come get you." Alice asks, her voice soft but I shake my head again. Alice's pretty smile goes away for a second but it comes back. "Why not?"

"Mommy says I shouldn't talk with or go anywhere with strangers." I say and Alice looks at me, smiling, before putting a hand on her chin.

"Well." She pauses and glances at the log. "Do you mind if I sit down?" I shake my head again and she sits. "Well, that's good advice. How do we become friends then?" I shrug and look at my shoes. "How about we ask each other some questions?" I nod and she smiles, her teeth super shiny in the low light. "Great. What's your favorite color?" I think it over before answering.

"Orange. What's your favorite animal?" I ask, turning more towards her.

"I'd say cats." I can't help but make a face and Alice giggles. "What?"

"Horses are so much better. You can't ride a cat around!" Alice laughs and I laugh with her.

"Do you have any siblings, Bella?"

"No, I want some though. It'd be cool to be a big sister!"

"You'd make a really good one." I smile at Alice and scoot closer.

"You think? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I do. Three brothers and one sister." I stare at her. Most of my friends only had one or two other siblings.

"That's a big family."

"It is, but I love them all very much. Would you like to meet them?" I smile and bounce a little in the log. But what my mommy always says comes back to me and I look away. "I think we're friends now, don't you, Bella? We can talk some more, if you want. But it's getting dark and cold." She makes a face and asks, "aren't you cold?" I shrug and rub at my arms. I don't want to tell her that I can't really feel my arms and hands. "Silly girl." Alice says softly before moving and taking off her jacket. She offers it to me.

"No thank you. I don't want you to be cold." Alice smiles again, her eyes twinkling.

"I'd like you to have it, Bella. As a gift. From a friend." I stare at the jacket for a moment before taking it and putting it on. I stare at the ground for a minute before looking up at Alice's smiling face.

"Can...can I still meet your brothers and sisters?" I ask softly and Alice jumps up from the log, laughing.

"Of course, sweetie, and we can continue talking on the way there!" She holds her hand out and I take it before quickly letting go. Alice looks at me funny and I stare at her hand.

"Alice. You're cold. I knew you should have kept the jacket, here." I go to take it off, but hands on my shoulders stop me.

"Bella, I'm fine. I promise. Please, keep the jacket." I glance down at the much too big jacket.

"You promise?" Alice nods and I hold out a hand, completely serious. "Pinky promise?" Alice giggles again before hooking her pinky with mine.

"Pinky promise. Now let's go meet the family!"

I take her hand again and hop off the log before falling to the ground, my ankle hurting.

"Ow, ow, ow." Alice is next to me immediately, my hand still in hers.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I poke my ankle and my eyes get blurry.

"When I tripped I hurt my ankle. It really hurts, especially when I walk." Alice is silent for a moment.

"Bella, may I look at it?" I nod and she rolls up my pant leg. "No wonder it hurts. You sprained it, silly."

"What?" Alice laughs and rolls her eyes.

"You hurt it. You shouldn't walk on it. Can I carry you?" I don't want her to carry me, I'm a big girl! But I poke my ankle again and when it yells at me I nod. "Alright, Bella, up we go." Alice puts one arm under my knees and the other under my shoulders and lifts me.

"Is it far to your house?" I ask and she tilts so that I am leaning more against her chest.

"It's not too far. We will be there soon." She looks down at me before smiling. "Cats are better than horses." I gasp and pinch her.

"They are not!" Alice just nods and starts walking. "Horses are great. They can run really fast and jump. They are really pretty and friendly. You can ride them, Alice!" I feel her laugh and I cross my arms. "Cats are mean. They only want to play when they feel like it and they hiss and scratch." Alice laughs some more and moves me so that I am comfortable. I yawn and she hums.

"Do you have a horse, Bella?"

"No, but I want one. And she will sleep in my room with me and I'll ride her to school." I pause and look at Alice. "Do you and your family have a cat, or do your mommy and daddy not let you?"

"Some of my family aren't animal people, sadly."

"Tell me about them?" I ask yawning. She laughs softly and I snuggle into her more, feeling more and more tired.

"Well, like I said, I have four brothers and sisters. There is Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. My mom is Esme and my dad is Carlisle. Dad is a doctor..." Alice's says and I close my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya, guys! I knew this a quick update, especially for me, but I just wanted to get it over with...this won't happen again, probably. I'm just waiting to publish Not Alone chapter 3,000 tomorrow.**

 **I'm sorry if this seems all over the place and doesn't flow super well, but I feel like as a six year old, things are fast paced and don't make a lot of sense. I hope you like it anyway.**

 **Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed both myself and the story. And a big thank you to those who reviewed! I love you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **-Cass**

 **Isabella Swan—6 years old.**

I slowly wake up from my dream. I'm not in my bed but I am somewhere awesome. Whatever I am lying on is soft, but also hard. I frown, but snuggle further into whatever it is. This thing is also kind of cold but it feels good. My comfy pillow starts to shake and I open my eyes. My vision is all blurry and I rub my face. Looking at me are some weird colored eyes. They are bright and gooey looking. Yellow. They are yellow. I look further down and see red lips, like mommy has when she goes somewhere with daddy. Her teeth are white, like you see on TV and in mommy's magazines. Her hair is black, like Timmy's cat, but it's spikey. I reach out to touch it and it doesn't poke me like I thought it would. It's really soft, softer than Tommy's cat. I look back into yellow eyes and they look warmer, like how daddy looks at mommy. I can't help but smile.

"Alice?" I ask and her smile widens.

"Hey there sleepy head. We're at my house." I look around and see a ginormous house.

"Your house is huge! I bet hide and seek is really fun!" I say sitting up slightly and Alice shifts so that I can see better.

"Yeah, it'd be a good place for that." She laughs and I smile.

"Do you think you and your family would want to play?"

"Bella, we have to get you home. I bet your mom is worried." Alice says and I frown and cross my arms.

"Well, what if I came back? We could play! Friends play, and you said we were friends." Alice looks away, her smile leaving.

"We'll see, Bella." But she doesn't sound like we are going to play. I open my mouth but someone comes out of the house.

"Alice, you're back early and you aren't alone." A woman says looking worried, looking at me and then Alice. Doing like my mommy taught me, I stick out my hand, the sleeve of my jacket falling over it. I pull it back and reach out again.

"I'm Isabella Swan. Are you Alice's mommy?" The women has yellow eyes like Alice, but her hair is light brown and she looks like a mommy. She looks at me for a second before smiling and taking my hand in hers. Like Alice's, her hand is cold.

"Hello, Isabella, yes I am Alice's mom. Esme."

"It's Bella." I say and Alice's mom laughs.

"Well, Bella," she says looking at Alice, "what are you doing with Alice?" I smile up at Alice and tell her what happened.

"And Alice had to carry me because I tripped. She said I had…" I don't remember what she said and I look at her.

"She sprained her ankle, mom. Dad should look at it." Alice says and her mommy makes a weird sound.

"Aww, poor dear. Are you okay?" I nod and she pushes Alice towards the house. "Are you hungry or thirsty?" I look down at my tummy when it growls.

"Could I have a peanut butter and jelly, please?" Alice's mommy smiles and nods.

Thank you," I pause and lean up close to Alice's ear, "uhm, what do I call her. Mommy says I should never call someone by their first name."

"She wouldn't mind Esme, but since your mom said, call her Mrs. Cullen." Alice whispers back before laughing. I stick my tongue out at her and she laughs some more.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen." Mrs. Cullen turns around and takes my hand and squeezes it gently.

"Of course, dear, any friend of Alice's is welcome here." She turns back around and opens up the door. She holds it until Alice and I are through and then she takes us into the kitchen. I expect Alice to set me down in one of the chairs they have at the table, but she doesn't and continues to hold me. "Now, Bella, what type of peanut butter and jelly would you like?"

"Any kind is okay." I say and Mrs. Cullen pulls out the jars and bread. I look up at Alice. "Alice, am I going to meet your family?" Mrs. Cullen looks up from the sandwich and looks at Alice funny.

"Bella here wouldn't let me bring her home until we became friends. She's not allowed to go with strangers. So we had to tell each other things. Like about our families and how cats are better than horses."

"They are not! I told you they aren't! You can't ride a cat. Mrs. Cullen, what do you think is better, cats or horses?" Mrs. Cullen looks at Alice and me, a small smile on her face.

"I'm going to have to agree with Bella on this one, Alice." She says, winking at me and I laugh, pointing in Alice's face.

"See? You're mommy said I was right! Hah!" Alice rolls her eyes and says something quiet so I can't hear. Her mommy laughs though.

"Here, Bella, one PB&J just for you. Would you like a glass of milk?" Alice sets me down and I take a big bite of my sandwich. I nod and take another bite of my dinner. Mrs. Cullen laughs and gets it out. Alice sits down next to me and I swallow before looking at her.

"After dinner can I meet your brothers and sister? Please?" I ask and Alice laughs quietly.

"She doesn't have any siblings and seems to think that they are the most exciting thing," she says looking at her mommy, "she doesn't understand what a pain in the butt they can be." I giggle and eat more. "But yes, we can see them after you get done, if it's okay with mom." I look at Mrs. Cullen and stick my bottom lip out.

"Oh my, how does anyone resist that face? Yes, Jasper and Edward should be back soon, so you'll get to meet everyone." Mrs. Cullen says and I squeal. I take another bite when my question from earlier pops up in my head.

"Mrs. Cullen, you have a really cool house! And it's huge! Do you think that, maybe, not today Alice said mommy was probably wondering where I was, that me and Alice, and Rosalie and Emmett and Edward and Jasper and you and Mr. Cullen, if you wanted, could play hide and seek?"

"We'll see, dear, but Alice is right, I bet your mom is worried sick. Do you know your number?"

"She's staying with Timmy and his mom." Alice says. "Do you know Timmy's number?" I shake my head.

"Mrs. Holland told me but I forgot, sorry."

"It's okay, dear. We'll see if they are in the phone book, if not I'm sure we can track them down." Mrs. Cullen says and takes away my plate and glass. "Now, you have the rest of the family to meet." I grin and hop off the chair, but I land on my hurt foot and I try to hold back my cry. "Maybe she should see dad first?" I look up at Mrs. Cullen for a second before Alice scoops me up.

"Let's go see dad, Bella!" Alice says holding an arm up, making me laugh. She takes me through her house, telling me more about her family, before we reach a closed door. Alice knocks on it softly and I don't hear anything, but she goes in anyway.

The room is very clean and smells like a hospital. There's a bed on one side and a desk on the other. Bookshelves are all over the place like at the library, but these books look boring. The man at the desk has blonde hair and yellow eyes like Alice and Mrs. Cullen. He stands from his chair and smiles.

"Alice, who have we here?" Mr. Cullen says quietly and I stick out my hand again.

"I'm Isabella Swan, Mr. Cullen." He takes my hand and shakes it.

"Bella sprained her ankle when she got lost in the woods, and I thought you might want to check it out." Alice says before placing me on the table.

"Is that so, Bella?" Mr. Cullen says before taking my shoe off.

"Yup! Timmy left me behind and I tried to walk home, but I got lost and I tripped on a log. Then Alice found me and brought me here!" I say and Mr. Cullen takes my sock off before moving my foot all kinds of ways. I try not to move or make noise, but it hurts and he looks up at me.

"When does it hurt?"

"When you move it like this, to the side." He moves back and puts my sock and shoe back on.

"Well, it's a little swollen and it's definitely sprained. You'll need to stay off of it as much as you can. No more running around in the woods." I frown but then look at Alice.

"Does this mean that Alice gets to carry me?" Mr. Cullen and Alice laugh and he nods.

"Yes, Alice can carry you around until your mother gets here."

"Yes! Come on Alice, you promised we'd go see everyone!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Alice says before picking me up again and putting me on her back. I wrap my hands around her neck and laugh.

"You say cats are better, but you are carrying me around like a horse!" Alice pokes me in the side before leaving the room. "Thanks Mr. Cullen!"

"Anytime, Bella."

XxXxXxXxXx

Alice takes me through the house, and I poke Mrs. Cullen as we go by and then up the stairs. We go to the end of the hall and stop in front of the door.

"Hey, Emmett, Rosalie, you guys there?" Alice asks and I bounce on her back ready to meet them. The door opens and a boy taller than anyone I have ever seen stands in the door. He has curly hair and yellow eyes. His arms are huge and he looks like he could beat a bear in a fight. His smile reminds me of Timmy's.

"Heya Tink." He looks at me and holds out his hand. "Heya squirt, how's it hanging?" I take his hand which looks like it eats mine and shake it.

"Hi. You're Emmett, right? You're really big. Have you ever fought a bear?" Emmett laughs and it's loud and seems to make the house shake, but it makes me smile.

"I am, the one and only. Thank you, that's what people tell me, and I have. Once or twice." He winks and looks at Alice. "How'd you come across this munchkin?"

"Hey, just because you're ginormous doesn't mean I'm small!" He looks at me his face blank before laughing again.

"Alright, squirt, whatcha doing here?"

"Could we come in, Emmett, she wants to meet everyone." Alice asks and Emmett smiles and steps out of the way.

"Sure thing, Rose might like her, who knows." Alice makes a face at him before stepping inside the room. I look around quickly before I see the blonde girl sitting on the bed. "Squirt, this is Rosalie, Rosalie this is… uhm, well."

"Bella. This is Bella." Alice says, grinning at the bear man. I look at Rosalie and she is watching me with the same yellow eyes that everyone else has. She doesn't look happy to see me and I tighten my hold on Alice, pushing against her. "Rose." Alice says her voice like mommy's when she is warning me not to do something. Not wanting to get her in trouble, I slide off of Alice's back, careful to stay off my foot like Mr. Cullen said, and move towards her. "Bella, you aren't supposed to be walking." Alice says, though her voice is high and her words are fast.

"Hi, Rosalie, I'm Isabella Swan, it's nice to meet you." I say, looking her in the eye with my hand out. She studies me a second before taking my hand gently. Behind me it sounds like Alice sighs, but I focus on Rosalie.

"Hi, Bella." I smile, happy that she has decided to be nice and sit on the bed with her. She moves away from me but I just scoot closer.

"You're really pretty. Do you like to wear makeup? I want to, but mommy says I have to be older." I say and reach for her hair that looks soft. Rosalie smiles at me and shrugs.

"Sometimes. So you got lost in the woods, huh?" I nod and continue playing with her hair.

"Yeah, I was really scared, but then Alice found me," I smile at Alice and she smiles back, "and told me all about you guys and now I'm here. Do you color your hair like mommy?" Rosalie laughs and pulls me in front of her.

"No, I don't. Does your mom know where you are?" She asks and starts to braid my hair.

"I think so, Mrs. Cullen said she was going to call Mrs. Holland and tell them I am here."

We all talk for a little while, Alice sits on the bed with me and Rosalie and Emmett sits on the floor. We talk about what they want to be when they grow up and stuff like that. I ask them about hide and seek when Mrs. Cullen tells us that she got ahold of mommy and that they would be here in a while.

"So, would you guys play hide and seek?" I ask and they all laugh.

"Sure, squirt, we'll play hide and seek next time." Emmett says and I jump into his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Thanks! It'll be so much fun!" I say and move back. "Alice, can we go see Jasper and Edward now?" Emmett looks at Alice and watches her.

"I don't know if you should, squirt, I mean, I don't know if they are back yet." Emmett says still looking at Alice.

"Yes they are! I heard the door downstairs!" I say and Emmett looks at me his smile not as big as before.

"They are here and it'll be fine. I'll make sure of it." Alice says her voice serious and I sit quietly looking between them. Alice looks at me and smiles, "well, what are we waiting for? You have two other people to meet before your mom gets here!" She stands from the bed and pulls me up onto her back. "Onward!"

We go back and into the living room where two boys, not as big as Emmett, are sitting and talking. They stop immediately and stare at us as soon as get near. One boy has hair that sticks up funny and I can't help but giggle. It's a shiny brown color that reminds me of all daddy's bowling trophies. The other boy has long blonde hair and doesn't look friendly like Emmett. They both have yellow eyes.

"Jasper, Edward, this is Bella. She got lost in the woods and now we are just waiting for her mom to come and get her." Alice says, not letting me down. The brown haired boy looks at me for a moment before standing and making his way towards us.

"I'm Edward." I take his hand and smile.

"I'm Bella!" I look over at Jasper and wave. "Hi Jasper!" Jasper waves back and smiles though he looks like his tummy hurts. "Does your belly hurt?" Jasper looks at me his eyes wide.

"What?"

"You look like your belly hurts. You could try ginger ale, it makes me feel better." I say and Jasper smiles without the upset tummy look.

"Thank you, Bella, I might have some later." I smile and look at Alice, she looks back at me her eyes light. I reach up and touch her face. Timmy has bright blue eyes that are pretty, too, but Alice's are _yellow_.

"I wish I had eyes like you guys do. They are really pretty." Alice's smile goes away for a second but it comes back even if it is smaller.

"I think your eyes happen to be pretty, Bella." I shake my head.

"My eyes are just brown, like mud. I'd much rather have yellow eyes." Alice just shakes her head. I get ready to ask how I could get yellow eyes when the doorbell rings. Mrs. Cullen is there almost as soon as the door rings and opens it and Alice sets me down. My mother rushes in looking around frantically until she sees me, then she runs to me and picks me up, hugging me tightly. "Mommy, I can't breathe." I laugh and hug her back. She pulls away and wipes at her cheeks but I can see her crying. "Oh, mommy, I'm okay, Alice came and got me." Mommy looks up and around the room where the rest of Alice's family has appeared and looks at Alice.

"Alice?" When she nods, mommy pulls her into a hug that might even crush Emmett. "Oh thank you, Alice, I don't know what I would have done! When Timmy came home and said that he didn't know where Bella was," she stops and takes a deep breath, "thank you, so much for finding and taking care of my Bella." She pulls her in for another hug and Alice smiles at me and hugs her back.

"Of course, I'm glad I found her." Alice says smiling and mommy turns back to me and picks me up. Mr. Cullen steps forward and makes a coughing sound.

"Bella sprained her ankle when she tripped over a log. It's nothing too serious, but she needs to take it easy. If it seems to get worse feel free to give me a call at the hospital. Just tell them that you are one of Carlisle's patients." Mommy nods and turns to Mrs. Cullen.

"Again, thank you so much. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, no, there's no need. We're just happy to have helped. It was nice getting to know Bella, despite the circumstances." Mrs. Cullen says and mommy laughs her tired laugh. Mrs. Cullen seems to notice because she touches mommy's arm and asks, "you must be exhausted. Would you like to stay?"

"No, that's alright. Thank you though, you've done more than I could ever repay."

"Do you need directions getting home?"

"No, we'll be fine, thank you though. Come on Bella." Mommy says smiling and I wiggle in her arms.

"Mommy, can I say bye?" She looks surprised for a moment, but then lets me go.

"Sure, sweetie." I carefully make my way to Mrs. Cullen and she kneels down and gives me a hug.

"Thanks for the PB&J and milk. And for letting me stay until mommy got here." I say and she laughs.

"Of course, Bella, dear. You're very welcome. Maybe you'll be able to come and play sometime." I pull away and smile at mommy.

"Oh, yeah, mommy! This house would be really fun to play hide and go seek in, could I come and do that?" Mommy looks at Mrs. Cullen and then at me.

"I don't know sweetie, we leave to go back home in a few weeks. We'll see." I frown but step towards Alice, but I don't get far before she has scooped me up.

"Bye bye, Alice. Thank you for saving me. Even if we don't get to play, we'll be friends, right?" I whisper in her ear and she squeezes me.

"Of course, sweetheart. We'll always be friends." She says, her voice sounds scratchy though. I pull back and look her in the eyes.

"Promise?"

"I promise." I smile and hug her again.

"Come on, Bella, it's time to get you home and in bed, you've had a long day." Mommy says and Alice looks sad. I kiss her on the cheek.

"Don't be sad, I'll see you soon." Alice lets me go and mommy picks me up. I wave at Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and Mr. Cullen and they all wave back, Emmett and Rosalie with smiles. Mrs. Cullen moves over to Alice and pulls her into a part hug. Mommy heads out the door saying thanks once again, and I watch Alice until the door shuts.

I never went and played hide and go seek with them.

 **Let me know what you think ^w^**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, yup, here's another chapter. And guess what, the next chapter for Not Alone is done, just got to make sure its okay enough for you. Other than that...sorry for how long I've taken. (Started college back up and it's...well, I had forgotten how much time it takes up)**

 **Anywho, I hope you like this chapter. Thank you to everyone who liked and followed both myself and this story. I'm kinda liking this one. That being said.**

 **I PLAN ON ENDING THIS WHEN SHE MEETS THE CULLENS (LIKE IN THE BOOK) SO YOU HAVE TO DECIDE WHETHER OR NOT I'M TRULY DONE OR I MAKE A SEQUEL. IT'S COMPLETELY UP TO YOU GUYS.**

 ***clears throat* thank you.**

 **Hope you enjoy- Cass**

 **Isabella Swan—10 years old**

"Mom, I'm fine, you can stop." I step back from my mom and smile.

"Oh I know, but last time you got lost and… I-I don't want that to happen again." I force myself not to roll my eyes.

"That was four years ago mom, I'll be fine. Besides Timmy knows where we're going and he won't leave me behind this time." I say shooting him a glare but he only sticks his tongue out. I look back at mom but she doesn't seem to have liked my joke. I step closer to her and wrap my arms around her in a hug. "We'll be fine mom, I promise." My mom just nods before releasing me.

"Okay, just be home before it even thinks about getting dark." I nod before grabbing Timmy's arm and pulling him out the door.

"Bye mom! Love you!" Timmy and I race each other across the yard and into the woods. I ignore the fence that had been put up since I was here last and climb over it. "Come on, Timmy!" Timmy only hesitates a moment before climbing after me. We run for a while until we reach a road and I look at Timmy.

"We can follow it, if you want, not many people drive on it." At my worried look he rolls his eyes. "You're such a girl, Bella, I know the way back using the road. We'll be fine." I punch him in the shoulder before stepping onto the pavement and following it. "Wait up!" Timmy yells before coming up next to me and shoving me. We walk a while before I remember that we leave in a few days to go home.

"I don't want to go home, Timmy." I say looking down and Timmy stays oddly silent. "All mom and dad do is fight and yell," I look at him and he tilts his head, "mom seems so much happier here. Without dad." I wipe my eyes and turn my head. "Dad seemed happy to know that we were taking a trip up here. I think it has something to do with the argument they had right before. There was a lot of yelling Timmy." I sniff and Timmy stays quiet for a moment before pushing me.

"Hey, since you're still here, let me show you this awesome house! Mom says it's for sale, I wanted her to buy it but she said no. It would make for the best hide and seek house ever!" He takes off and I race after him, thoughts of going home out of my mind.

We run for a long time, until my legs start to burn and I gap for air. "Timmy. Wait. I'm tired, can we walk?" Timmy skids to a stop and looks back at me.

"Bella, it's only a little bit further. Don't be such a girl, come on!" I yell at him but run after him. He laughs and takes off again. I am almost caught up with him when he stops and I nearly run into him. "Timmy, you can't just stop." I huff and he turns towards me, smiling.

"That's the house! Wouldn't it be awesome?" I turn and stare at the house. Dad called the houses back home this size mansions and said only rich people would buy a house that they don't use ninety percent of.

I take a closer look at the house and something about it seems familiar. I nudge Timmy and point. "Have we been here before?"

"Here?" He laughs. "No, this place belongs to some doctor and his family. Mom says they've lived here a while but just up and decided to move. The hospital tried to get him to stay but he wouldn't." He turns and looks at me, eyebrows scrunched together, "besides what does it matter, wouldn't be awesome to play in?"

"Yeah, Timmy, it would be." I say but I don't really pay attention, something about the house is familiar but I can't place it. Timmy pokes me in the face pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Let's go!" He jogs towards the house and I grab his arm, pulling him back.

"We can't! They're _moving_ Timmy, they aren't gone."

"Chris at school told me that he never sees anyone in there and he goes by this place all the time."

"Timmy, it's trespassing! We'll get arrested."

"Says who?"

"My dad, you know he's a cop."

"Well, you're dad isn't here, so let's go." He runs towards the house and I look around before following him. I get inside the house, but I can't see him.

"Timmy!" I call out quietly, nervous at being caught any moment. "Timmy, we're gonna get in trouble come on!"

"It's called hide and seek, Bella, I hide, you come and find me. It's not hard." I hear Timmy say, but it's muffled and comes from the upstairs. "Unless you don't think you can win." I stomp my foot and make my way upstairs.

"Fine, I'll play, but when I find you we leave!" I don't get a response so I head upstairs. I pass by the first few rooms and head into the furthest one. I open the door and look around, but I don't hear or see anything so I turn and leave, making sure to close the door behind me.

I head back the way I came and am about to enter one room, when I notice that the door across from it is slightly open. I creep up and open the door as quietly as possible. At first nothing looks out of place, but then I see that the blanket on the bed has been pulled down so that it touches the floor. I get down on all fours and crawl to the end of the bed. I lift up the blanket slightly and I can see Timmy's shoes. I pull up the blanket all the way and yell, "Hah! I found you!" Timmy groans and crawls out from under the bed.

"You found me, now I gotta count. Go hide!" I shake my head and grab his hand, pulling him for the door.

"No, I said I would only play if you promised to leave after I found you. We have to go; someone is going to catch us." I say quickly moving downstairs.

"Fine, fine we can leave, but I don't want to go home yet. Can we least play outside?"

"As long as we aren't in their house. I don't want to get in trouble, Timmy."

"Whatever, fine. You're so boring, Bella."

"Look who is still playing with me." I say and Timmy just shoves me before running out the back door.

We wander around the woods for a while before I tell Timmy that I'm getting hungry.

"Well, we should be getting back anyways; it's going to start to get dark soon." He says looking around before turning and heading some direction.

"You do know how to get back, right?" He rolls his eyes before nodding and jogging. I follow him while looking around nervously, I don't like being outside when it's dark. We walk for a while, the sky noticeably getting darker, a mix of orange red and purple, and I am just about to say something when we reach the road.

"See, I told you I knew where I was going. It'll only be a little bit before we reach the house. We can either cut through the woods, or follow the road. It'll be faster to go through." I glance back up at the sky and then into the woods which have also gotten darker.

"Let's just go around, Timmy, we'll reach your house before dark." Timmy looks like he wants to protest but keeps his mouth shut. We walk shoulder to shoulder along the road for a while, longer than we should've been, when I stop and mention it.

"It's fine, we just were a little further down the road than I thought." He pauses and looks around. "Ah! See, there's the sign!" I glance at the sign and groan.

"Timmy, that says we're two miles from town!"

"I know, I know, we aren't going that far. Not too much further the road will split and we take the left split. Then we just follow it until we get home." I glance back up at the sky which only has a little bit of red left at the edges, making everything, especially the woods, seem dark and scary. "Bella," Timmy says and I turn to face him, "it'll only be a little while. We'll be home soon." I nod and we start to walk when something snaps on the opposite side of the road. I freeze and grab Timmy's arm.

"Timmy, did you hear that?" I ask and Timmy steps closer.

"It's probably just a raccoon or something." Timmy says calmly, but with how hard he is gripping my hand, I don't think he is. The snap happens again and we both take a step backwards. "Bella, we need to go home."

"I thought you said it was just a raccoon?"

"I don't know what it is. Better safe than sorry, could be a bear." A picture flashes in my mind of a big man, with huge arms.

' _Have you ever fought a bear?'_

 _The man laughs 'Once or twice.'_

Timmy shakes me and tugs my arm, "Bella, we have to go, now." I hear the snapping sound again, this time closer and am about to turn and run when a deer jumps out of the brush and sprints past us, not giving us a second look. Timmy laughs, though he seems nervous, "see, it was just a deer."

"Aren't deer supposed to be afraid of people?" I ask.

"Yeah, so?"

"That one didn't even look at us as it went by." Timmy looks at me and shrugs.

"So it had somewhere to be, no big—"he's cut off when I see a shadow where the deer had jumped out. He looks and is soon pulling me with him into the woods. "Bella, run!" I follow him into the woods, looking behind me to see if we're being followed and scream again when I see the shadow right behind us.

We run as fast as we can through the woods yelling for help. My legs and chest are burning and I stumble. Timmy stops and runs back to help me up. He starts to run when I stop him.

"I don't see anything, do you?" Timmy shakes his head, sucking in big gulps of air, hands on his knees. "Do you think we lost it?" Timmy looks around before focusing back on me.

"Ah man!" I jump, startled at his sudden shout, and glare at him. He points at my arm and I look down. "My mom and your mom are going to kill me." I have a cut running along my arm that is bleeding.

"It's not bad. I'll tell them it's my fault no worries." Timmy looks unconvinced but before he can say anything he grabs my arm and pulls me forward. I look behind me and see the same shadow as before.

"We have to move, but be quiet." Timmy whispers and we move slowly away, watching the shadow the entire time as it lumbers around snorting into the dirt. Not paying attention to where I'm stepping, I lose my balance and fall, landing on the ground with a grunt and snapping a twig. The shadow jerks its head up and growls in our direction, before running at us.

Timmy quickly picks me up and we sprint away from what I'm now sure is a bear. We run, but I can hear the bear not far behind us, and as hard as I try to keep up with him, all the running from earlier has me falling behind.

Timmy looks back and slows down but I shake my head and shout in between breaths, "No! Run, just go and get help!" He still slows down, so I shove him. "Go!" Timmy looks back one more time before running ahead of me as fast as he can.

I can feel the bear behind me now, his steps causing the ground to shake, and I can hear his grunts and roars getting closer. Making a decision, I turn so that I am no longer running with Timmy, but away from him. I shout and scream trying to get the bear's attention and it seems to work and the bear is following me. I only make it a little further before my legs give out and I stumble to the ground. I flip over and see the bear only a few feet away and quickly coming closer. I scream and shut my eyes, waiting for the bear to come and eat me, but it never happens. Instead I hear a loud crack and the bear roars before a snap and dead silence. I open my eyes and see the bear lying only a few feet away from me, not moving. I scream again and crawl away as fast as I can when the bear moves, but it isn't the bear, something, something way smaller, moves away from the bear and towards me. I try and get to my feet and run, but something cold and strong wraps around my waist and holds me still.

"Shhh, Bella, you're fine now. You're safe." That voice. It's familiar and it causes me to stop struggling and turn around. I look up and gold eyes stare back at me full of concern and worry. "Are you okay?"

' _Bella, I'm fine.'_

' _Pinkie promise?' the girl laughs_

' _Pinkie promise.'_

"Bella? Bella, what's wrong, are you okay?" The girl in front of me asks and I shake my head to clear it. She has the same voice as the girl in my memory and the same eyes.

"Alice?"

 **Tell me, what did you think.**

 **Have a good one, guys. Much love!**

 **-Cass**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's the latest chapter, I think this is nearly done...dunno what all I'm gonna do with it. Suggestions welcome! Anyway, I hope you like it :D Thanks for the follows and reviews, guys, you da best 3 Hope you have a great day!**

 **-Cass :3**

 **Isabella Swan—10 years old**

"Alice?" I ask again and the woman in front of me startles, her grip around my waist loosens slightly.

More memories pour into my mind. Wanting to play hide and seek, getting lost in the woods and _Alice_ finding me. Her brothers and sister.

"What are you doing here?" I ask and look behind her to see the bear still laying there. "Is the bear dead? Did you _kill_ it? How?" I ask, pulling away from her and pulling my— _her_ jacket closer to my body. She steps towards me before stopping and taking two steps back.

"I'm here because I heard screaming. And yes, it's dead. I shot it." She says crossing her arms. I look around her, looking for her gun but I don't see one. I open my mouth but snapping branches cause me to scream and jump into Alice's arms. I feel her catch me and lift me off of the ground.

"Shhh, it's okay, Bella, you're safe now," Alice whispers in my ear and the surprise of seeing Alice again wears off and everything from being chased by a bear and nearly getting eaten hit me and I start to cry. "Bella, sweetheart, it's okay. You're alright, everything is okay." She pulls me closer and I bury my head in her neck.

"I-I was s-so scared, Alice! I thought it was going to eat me. I could feel it behind me." I sob and I feel her run her fingers through my hair and rocking me gently.

"You're safe now. It can't get you anymore." I pick my head up and wipe my tears away.

"You saved me. Again, Alice, how are you always there?" I ask and Alice just shrugs.

"My house isn't too far away, Bella. I just happened to be in the neighborhood," she glances away and her eyes look wet, "I'm just glad I was here this time." She brings me to her and hugs me tightly. "I'm so glad I was here, I almost wasn't."

"Alice?" I ask and she pulls away and laughs softly.

"I might have saved you, Bella, but you saved Timmy." I blush and look away as Alice sets me down.

"He's my friend. Besides, he's a lot faster than me, the bear wouldn't have gotten him." Alice hums and takes my hand.

"Maybe, but what you did was very brave." I look up at her and she smiles at me.

"Yeah?" She nods and I smile. Happiness and relief from seeing her make me wrap my arms around her waist and hug her tight. "I missed you, Alice." She pauses for a while before returning my hug.

"I missed you, too, sweetheart. I missed you, too."

I pull away and look up into her face. She looks exactly like I remember. Pale skin, golden eyes, pretty smile. It's been four years and she looks exactly the same. Timmy doesn't look the same, neither does mom or me. She shouldn't.

"Alice—" howling and shouts cut off my question. Beams of light jump from tree to tree.

"BELLA?!" I hear my mother's voice over all the shouting and barking and I pull free from Alice and run to her, tears pouring down my face again.

I slam into her and she lifts me from the ground, crushing me against her. I bury my face into her neck and make no effort to stop crying. I can hear her whispering in my ear, but I don't understand so I just snuggle closer.

"Shh, Bella, it's alright sweetie, you're alright." I hear her say and her voice sounds muffled and choked like she has something in her throat. She pulls me away from her shoulder and tucks my hair behind my ear. "Timmy came home and told us that you were being chased! By a bear! Did you escape, what happened?" I struggle against her grasp until she lets me down.

"No, I was running and I could hear it behind me. It nearly got me but Alice!" I turn around to find her but she's nowhere to be found. "Alice?" I call out but there's no answer. I turn back to my mom and tug her hand. "Alice was here! I was running and she came out of nowhere, she says she shot the bear, but I don't—" I stop when I can't find the bear either. It wasn't laying on the ground where it was, I couldn't find it anywhere. "Mom, I don't know…" before I can say anything else she sweeps me up into another hug.

"Bella, honey, I don't know who Alice is but it doesn't matter, you're safe and that bear seems to have wandered off. Let's go home, alright? Get you cleaned up and into bed, you've had another long day." I want to stomp my feet and tell her that Alice is the girl that saved me before, and who killed the bear….but…. there wasn't a bear around…no sign of it anywhere. Maybe I imagined the whole thing…

Alice's POV

I stop behind a tree far enough out of view of the humans but close enough to easily hear them. Emmett stops running and turns back towards me.

"Tink, we gotta go." He says, shifting the weight of the dead bear so that it's less awkward to carry. "You shouldn't have let her see you, and we sure as hell can't let them see us. Let's go."

"Go ahead, Emmett, I'll be along shortly," I whisper, my eyes not leaving Bella and her mother.

"Tink…" Emmett says softly and I shove down my irritation at the pitying tone in his voice.

"Go, Emmett, we'll be leaving soon. Don't want to make Rosalie mad." I hear him sigh before he's gone. My focus shifts entirely to Bella being held in her mother's arms and for a moment, my chest aches and I can still feel her in my arms.

" _A bear! Did you escape, what happened?"_ I cringe inwardly at her mother's questioning. Emmett was right, I shouldn't have let her see me, explaining what happened could bring some unwanted attention.

" _It nearly got me but Alice!"_ I see her whip around and I know she's looking for me. _"Alice was here! I was running and she came out of nowhere, she says she shot the bear, but I don't—"_ she steps forward to where the bear had died before Emmett had taken it. I hear her mother dismiss the idea that someone had come to save her daughter and I don't miss the look of concern and critical eye she runs over her daughter. She takes Bella's hand and they head back towards town and I sigh in relief, both at the lack of questioning and that Bella is safe again.

I smile and silently turn to run back to the house when I hear whispered words so quiet I thought I had imagined them but they shatter my dead heart into a million pieces _"Maybe I imagined the whole thing."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Lookie here! Another chapter. I should be busy freaking out over my anesthesia lab tomorrow but noooooo. I hope you guys enjoy, I really do. Let me know what you think!**

 **-Cass**

 **Bella Swan—14 Years Old**

"Mom," I whine and I know I'm whining but I don't care, "why are we here?"

"Because, Bella, Phil was nice enough to let us use his cabin and I'm not passing up a vacation in the great Canadian wilderness." I snort and roll my eyes.

"Right, because you are such an outdoors type of person, mom."

"Hey, a vacation is a vacation, and we both could use one, you know that. Come on, Bella, just relax and try to forget about things." I sigh and move to look at the rest of the cabin. Forget the fact that my mom and dad were now officially divorced, yeah, right. And that we were staying in Phil's cabin…not that he has the hots for my mom, no, not at all.

"Right," I say curtly before opening the screen door and heading outside.

Had to hand it to Mt. Baseball, he had an eye for scenery. The small cabin is positioned not too far from a sparkling blue lake that has the perfect mirroring image of the trees and mountains beyond it. I grunt in dissatisfaction and stomp down the steps.

Mom could pretend that everything is fine, but I'm not going to. Sure, mom and dad had been fighting to the point of the neighbors knocking on our door to see if everything was alright, but it didn't mean that they had to split up. Okay, so mom and dad were both miserable, anyone could see it but isn't marriage till death do you part?

I groan again and flop down to the ground, on a hill no more than twenty feet away from the water's edge. I know I'm being selfish. I could see the relief in both my parents' eyes when the paperwork came through and it was official, but I wanted to live in my untouched perfect little world a little longer. It was times like this where I wished I could be little again and bring my imaginary friends back. When the fighting got really bad between mom and dad I used to imagine what it would have been like living with my imaginary family with the strange yellow eyes. Five siblings and two loving parents that never fought. I laugh at myself and climb to my feet, I hadn't thought about them in a while.

I move to the sandy edge and remove my shoes before sticking my toes in the water. It's chilly but crystal clear and surprisingly refreshing. I roll my pant legs up and wade further in, letting the cold distract me from my thoughts.

I hadn't told mom, but Alice and her family never really left me. When I talked about them, mom would nod and smile, but I could see that she was concerned. When she was still with dad, she had talked about sending me to a counselor to see if it was normal, but dad had convinced her that it was just "a part of growing up, and she's always had a wild imagination, Renee, let the girl be". So I stopped telling anyone about Alice. Especially how I would dream about her and her family. Yellow eyes, playing hide and seek, how cold they were. More frequently I would have nightmares and it was always one nightmare, the same one over and over. It was me sprinting through pitch blackness endlessly with something, I could never see what it was, chasing me, it's breath on my neck, lumbering strides shaking the non-existent ground beneath me. Sometimes the creature would catch me and before the darkness would consume me I'd wake up, other times Alice would come out of nowhere and defeat the creature. When she would appear I'd always try and talk to her, but when I go to speak no words come out and she vanishes into the darkness.

The nightmares had stopped recently and I was relieved, maybe now I could stop having imaginary people saving my life. I push myself off of the ground and jog inside having decided that I am going to take a swim, something to clear my head.

I offer a quick explanation to mom before rifling through my suitcase and finding my bathing suit. I throw it on and hurry back down to the lake, tossing back a quick "I will" to mom's "be careful".

I lay my towel down on the grass and make my way to the water. I wade in without hesitation, inhaling sharply at the cold water lapping at my skin. Taking a deep breath, I dunk my head underwater. I swim out some ways, keeping relatively close to shore alternating between diving under the water and swimming further out. After a while, I flip over so that I'm floating on my back and watch the clouds pass by overhead.

I float for a few minutes before I bump into something. Opening my eyes and looking over, I see that I have drifted closer to shore but have reached a little outcropping of rocks that jut out past the shore and relatively far into the lake.

I go to push off of them and make my way back to the cabin, but my foot doesn't hit rock, it just pushes through the water. I dunk under the water again and open my eyes. There is a large opening in the rocks, one that I could easily fit through.

I glance back towards the house, debating whether or not to explore my new discovery. I knew it could be dangerous, but I didn't want to go back just yet. Taking a deep breath, I dunk underwater and head through the opening. I can still see due to it being light out and the water being so clear, but I can't travel very far before it starts to get too dark. I quickly turn around and head out of the underwater cave. I breach the surface and swim towards shore.

I needed a flashlight and luckily I had a waterproof one that mom had given me for my birthday when I was in my scuba phase. I go into the house ignoring mom's yells about me getting water everywhere, grab the flashlight, and run back outside. I dive into the water and swim back towards the outcropping of rocks. I go underwater and find the entrance to the cave again. Sticking my head above water only long enough to grab some air, I swim back in.

I turn my flashlight on and glance around the cave. It's surprisingly big and deep, there is still plenty of cave for me to explore. I turn the light up and see that there is a space between the surface of the water and the roof of the cave. I swim upwards and take another breath.

I explore the cave staying close to the surface until I reach a little ledge that is big enough for me to sit on. The roof of the cave slants sharply down after the ledge and I won't have a supply of air afterward. I pull myself up and debate my options.

I could turn back, explore the section of the cave that I could with the air I had, or go further in. There could be another cavern in the cave, but I couldn't know for sure. If anything, I could swim for a little bit and if nothing came from it, just come back…there wasn't much danger in that. Having decided, I slide back into the water.

I flick my flashlight back on and dive into the water. I have to go pretty far down before I can continue moving through the cave, but I don't worry about it. I continue swimming a few feet before the tunnel becomes narrow due to some rocks. There's a hole at the top that I can fit through more than likely so I swim towards that.

The hole is smaller than I had originally thought, but I can still squeeze through it. Briefly, I consider turning back around but I push the thought away and continue swimming. My lungs are beginning to burn and I shine the light above me. I can see the roof of the cave so I swim upwards hoping that there is a gap between the water and the roof.

I reach the top but there isn't any air. The roof angles upwards slightly, so I follow it pushing down the panic I can feel pressing against my chest. The worst thing you could do, according to my scuba instructor for all of one session, is panic. Still, I follow the roof and still there's no air. I turn around and swim as fast as I can for the hole in the rocks.

I swam further than I thought because now the rocks were almost out of sight. I kick and swim frantically towards them, my chest burning. I reach the opening and go through but I'm having a hard time getting through, my hips stuck. I'm having a full out panic attack at this point and I'm pushing as hard as I can against the rocks trying to get free. I cough and water enters my lungs, the shocking cold and sudden onslaught of water make me cough and inhale more water. My vision starts to go black and fuzzy. I close my eyes and try one more time to free myself, I couldn't leave my mom like this. My vision is almost all black when I see movement out of the corner of my eye and the last thing that runs through my mind is that I wish Alice was here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya guys! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! I love you guys and ask you all to be my valentine ^-^**

 **Thanks for the favorites, reviews, and follows, they mean lots n lots :D Tell me what you guys think of this chapter. I promise that there won't be much rehashing of the story, I personally don't like them in stories myself but hey.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and have an amazing day.**

 **Love ya! -Cass**

 **Alice's POV**

I watch Bella stomp out of her house and sigh. I can hear her mother muttering to herself in the house. She pauses at the railing and sighs again. She looks up and scans the area around her, but I know she doesn't see me so I don't worry. The slight rustling to my left causes me to tilt my head and a voice soon cuts the silence.

"Alice, really?" Rosalie says and I can hear the disappointed look that she is wearing. "Come on, we are supposed to be hunting and Carlisle told you to stay away."

"Hush, we'll go hunting, I just wanted to make sure they made it okay." I hear Rosalie scoff and I know she is rolling her eyes.

"Like you didn't see them arriving safely or anything. Don't try to pull that one on me," she sighs again, "fine, whatever, stay with your little human mate if you must but I'm thirsty. Don't come crying to me if you get hungry later." With that, she leaves.

I can understand her frustration and I felt kinda bad. Ever since I saw the vision that involved Bella coming to Canada, and close to us even, I couldn't stop talking about it. I knew it was becoming annoying but I couldn't help it, I was excited. She was my mate, I, and everyone else knew it. It was the only reason I was even allowed to be anywhere near her. Granted, I'm not supposed to let her see me this time, Carlisle's orders. "She's too old now, Alice, she'll remember. We can't expose ourselves." Still, despite what he said being the truth, I just had to see her.

I turn my focus back to Bella only to see that she has changed into a swim suit and is heading towards the water's edge. Even though she is only fourteen, she is beautiful. I can see what she will look like when she is an adult and I hope that I get to see her. She dunks underwater and comes back up smiling, causing my own smile to pull at my lips. I had missed her these past few years.

She swims for a little while, and I continue to watch, content seeing her happy and relaxed. She floats towards some rocks but suddenly slips underwater. Concern washes through my system and I hop down from the tree I had been perched on, ready to save her when her head pops up above water and she starts swimming quickly for shore. Concerned that something has happened, I watch her closely, but when she jogs into her house and seems fine, I relax again.

She quickly returns with what seems to be a flashlight in hand and swims back out towards the rocks. This time she dives underwater and doesn't return to the surface. Panic grips my chest and I sprint out of the woods and into the water in the blink of an eye. I swim to the group of rocks and dive, looking desperately for Bella. It takes me a moment, but I see that the group of rocks is actually an underwater cave. The panic lessens but still concerned, I swim into the cave's opening.

Even in the water, I can hear Bella not too far ahead of me and I can see the beam of light from her flashlight. I choose to stay out of sight and simply decide to follow her to make sure that she is okay. She stays towards the surface of the water so I dive deeper but still within easy swimming distance.

She swims a little further until she reaches a ledge that sits just above the water's surface. I remain underwater waiting for her to decide what to do. In the meantime, I take in my surroundings but even with my superior vision, I can't see much in the darkness. All I can tell is where the water's surface is, where the ledge is, and that the cave continues further down. Not too long after that, Bella slips into the water and swims downward towards the continued tunnel of the cave.

I can see more thanks to her flashlight and the cave does continue but I can see where it begins to narrow and that there is a blockage further up ahead. I stop swimming, thinking Bella will turn back around and wait. Instead, she keeps swimming and squeezes through the hole. Concern causes my stomach to drop and I quickly swim towards the hole that Bella just went through. I peer through and see her heading towards the roof of the cave again. My muscles start to relax until I see that she isn't breaking the water's surface. No, she is moving along the top of the cave. Her movements become more and more frantic and that's when I realize that there isn't a pocket of air for her to catch her breath. I try to scramble through the hole, but I don't fit. I could pull the rocks apart easily but I don't want to cause a cave in and risk injuring Bella.

Much to my relief, Bella turns around and starts swimming back towards me. I move out of the opening and back out of sight, waiting for her to pass, but she doesn't. I swim upwards to find her struggling to move. She is caught in between the rocks. I register the panic on her face and I can't tell if it's the water or her face that is actually turning blue. Panic swells within me but a wave of protectiveness squashes it and I swim towards her. I see her cough, little bubbles escaping her mouth and when she does it again, I know that she has swallowed some water. Swimming even faster I reach her just as her eyes close and her body goes limp.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well howdy-doo. Here's another chapter and I hope you like it! We're reaching the point if I want to continue or not... dun dun duuuun!**

 **Hope you guys have an amazing day and thanks for taking the time to read ^_^**

 **-Cass**

 **Bella Swan—14 Years Old**

I roll onto my side not quite sure what is going on but I immediately throw up. I wipe my chin and look around the cave only to see something swim deeper into the water and away from me. I feel my stomach roll and I throw up more water, my focus from the thing swimming away broken. I cough when I'm finished and get some water to swish around and rinse the taste from my tongue. I sit up fully, my head pounding and my throat sore. I reach a hand up to rub my head and it's shaking. I manage to move so that I am leaning against the wall of the cave, my head tucked between my knees.

I want to get back to the cabin, but I'm not sure if I can make the swim. I give myself a few more minutes before I slip back into the water, pushing down the fear that bubbles up when the water covers more and more of my body. I cling to the rock ledge, my breathing hard until I force myself to let go and push away from the rock. I wouldn't have to dive very far to get to the entrance and after that, it was a short swim to the lake. I could do this.

Taking a deep breath, I dip my head underwater but almost immediately I lose my nerve and come back above water, my breaths fast and shallow. As a compromise with myself, I decide to just swim above water towards the entrance until I can't anymore and then I'll dive down. Gathering my courage and flashlight, I head towards the entrance.

I flick my flashlight off as I get nearer because the sun from outside is enough for me to see. Swallowing against the lump in my throat, I dive underwater and quickly make my way to the outside. I come up outside of the cave and gasp for air, even though I had much longer dives than that before. I blink rapidly against the bright sun and raise a hand to shield my eyes.

Even though I feel completely drained and like something major has just happened, everything outside of the cave is the same. The cabin is in the same place, the lake is undisturbed, and all is relatively quiet. Heaving a sigh, I opt to get out of the water and walk around the lake to the cabin rather than swimming.

Pulling myself out is harder than I had originally thought it would be and my legs shake under my weight for a moment before holding me steady. I trudge along the shore, grateful that my stuff isn't too far away and that the cabin is located almost on the lake's edge. I grab my things and make my way towards the house, my feet dragging as I find myself exhausted. I open the door to the cabin and walk in, not seeing mom anywhere and not willing to explain my lack of energy I head straight towards my room, calling out that I would be taking a nap. A cheery, "okay dear, did you have a good swim?" follows me into my room and instead of responding I shut my door, peel my suit off, throw on a large t-shirt and underwear, and fall into bed.

I shut my eyes, against my headache and the light coming from my window and try to remember what happened. I remember going through the hole in the rocks thinking that there might be another pocket of air. There wasn't any and I turned back, but by the time I tried swimming back through the hole, I was almost completely out of air and I began to panic. I groan at myself and roll onto my stomach. I got caught in the rocks because I began to panic and couldn't take the time to free myself. I remember beginning to lose consciousness and inhaling water. What I couldn't remember was getting to the ledge. I should have drowned being caught on the rocks, or at the very least, have woken up floating in the water, not on the ledge.

That's when I remember seeing movement before I lost consciousness and then again after I had been throwing up. Something or someone had saved me…again. I sigh and pull the blankets around me, my eyes getting heavy. The funny thing about whatever saved me is that I remember seeing its eyes. They were yellow, just like Alice's had been. I chuckle to myself and blame the delusion of my imaginary friend saving me on the fact that I had breathed in so much water. Alice couldn't have saved me because she wasn't real.

I didn't have nightmares that night. Instead, I dreamt about large mansions and playing hide and seek with a family of seven. All with cold skin and warm golden eyes.


End file.
